


Three is a Crowd

by wendelah1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendelah1/pseuds/wendelah1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah," he admitted. "I am still thinking about her. I'm always thinking about her." Missing scene from "3."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is a Crowd

"You're still thinking about your missing friend, aren't you?" Kristin looked over at the man she had impulsively invited to her bed last night.

Not that the sex was bad, far from it. He had kissed her deeply, hungrily, his tongue exploring and probing her mouth. He brought her nipple into his mouth, sucking so gently at first, then harder, while he rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This went on for days, his mouth sucking on one nipple, his hand on the other breast, rolling the nipple, then pinching it gently, then harder, then Oh god, that, yes, OH GOD.

Just when she thought she just couldn't stand it anymore, he moved his hand to her clit, dipping into her vagina for lubrication, then gently circling the swollen nub, while continuing to suckle first one and then the other breast. This very quickly brought her to a climax, which seemed to surprise him. But he didn't even blink when she whispered in his ear what she really wanted, what she needed.

Then he fucked her from behind, her head against the mattress, her ass up high. He stopped, spanked her, fucked her some more, spanked her again. Every time, she could feel him getting even harder. She liked this mixing of pain and pleasure. She liked to feel his big hand smacking her ass while his cock stroked in and out of her cunt, her pussy, her twat, bad girl, you're a bad girl. She came again, then he did. She collapsed onto the bed while he rolled off of her.

"So how was that for you," he managed to mumble before he passed out. But not for long. When she woke up at 4 am to pee, he was gone.

She found him dressed, dozing in an armchair in the living room.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I am still thinking about her. I'm always thinking about her. Even before she was abducted..." his voice trailed off. She leaned in to take his hand.

"Why don't you come back to bed?" she cajoled. "It's four o'clock in the morning." She smiled sweetly, she hoped. He really didn't look very happy. Too bad.

"I don't really sleep any more, at least not well. I'll just disturb you. Don't worry, I'll be fine out here." He spoke softly, his eyes were closed. He slumped down a little further into the chair, his arms crossed over his chest, fingering that little cross.

So she went back to bed alone, to fall asleep to the distant sound of sirens, the smell of smoke, the fine gray ash falling, falling everywhere.


End file.
